


Bad ending #1

by RedQueen117



Series: Memories Like Ashes [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Memories Like Ashes, Merging of two consciousnesses, Twinpocolypse, Undertale Multiverse AU, ghost au, quite literally the end of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen117/pseuds/RedQueen117
Summary: This not the beginning, but the end of a universe.What happens when there is nothing left but ghosts?
Series: Memories Like Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895905
Kudos: 4





	Bad ending #1

It- it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

_ What is happening? _

Neither of them were supposed to die

_ Why is everything so much bigger? _

It’s too much, there’s too much of them and not enough of each other.

_ Who are we/I? _

I open my eyes, and I see the end of our world.

We watch as our body crumbles, still bleeding, and feel as a part of us strains against the whole in rage. We tell them to calm, that there would be justice soon enough.

There are other bodies besides ours on the ground. We burned them, and now feel sorrow for their spirits who we took into ourselves. 

We turn to the one who killed a part of us, and allowed ourselves to fade into the anger of our other part.

And there was nothing but echoing darkness inside and out.

And we grieved for the world that was destined to end the moment we came into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Memories Like Ashes Uni/Multiverse!
> 
> This is something me and a couple other wonderfully talented people have been working on for the past couple months, and I'm excited to start sharing what I've made for this story here!
> 
> While the main bulk of the story is on our ask blog over at https://memories-like-ashes.tumblr.com/ , I will be posting short snippets about the ghost crew over here as well! (It's probably mostly gonna be angst, fair warning)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
